Shattered Swordsmen I : Tainted Sigil
by Juan Sloan
Summary: Story resubmitted due to adding Author Notes and fixing various grammatical errors.
1. Prologue

~Shattered Swordsmen I : Tainted Sigil

by Juan Sloan.

When you review this story please add in any constructive criticism.

* * *

Disclaimer:

* * *

RAGNAROK is a trademark owned by Lee Myoung-Jin (DTDS studio)   
  
Trademark and Other Intellectual Property Rights and Notices © Gravity Corp. and Lee Myoung-Jin.   
  
© GRAVITY Corp. 2001 ALL RIGHTS RESERVED   
  
Remember that I own neither Ragnarok Online nor Ragnarok: Into the Abyss. 

* * *

Warning :

* * *

This specific piece of writing contains some contain that may be innapropriate for children under the age of 11, 

according the fanfiction.net standards I have to rate it PG-13 however most 11~+ year olds can handle whats

in this story; Violent Content, Excessive Swearing, Sexual Driven Inside Jokes, Sexual Innuendo.

* * *

Characters this Chapter: 

* * *

Dustin, Alice, Rashu.

* * *

Prologue :

"Is your leg still bleeding?"

"I'm fine Alice...Ugh!"

Dustin was a young blonde Swordsmen around the age of 16, although warned, Dustin partook in many great

quests.

"Damnit Dustin, you need to be more careful. Your not always going to have an Acolyte by your side to be your bi.."

Dustin rubbed his leg bruise.

"Calm down Alice, calm down!" said Dustin jokingly

Alice smashed Dustin's leg with her Swordmace.

"What was that for!?" 

"Don' tell me to calmdown! You nearly got us killed! Death isn't a joking matter!"

"So, Glastheim next?"

"God your such a prick Dustin!" said Alice walking out the cot. 

"Meh, shes probably just having her period." Dustin whispered to himself.

"I'm not death!" Alice yelled at Dustin as she slammed the door closed nearly breaking a vase on a shelve.

"Someone took one too many Berserk Potions....." said Dustin confused.

Dustin then felt a cold finger upon his shoulder.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" asked Dustin afraid to look behind him.

"My name is... just call me Rashu."

"The point is I heard yesterday in Geffen floor 3 you encountered a transparent figure of a warrior."

"Whats it to you?"

Rashu grabbed Dustin and held him by the neck against the wooden wall making the vase on the shelve

fall and break.

"Did you or did you not damnit!"

"I did, I did, Don't hurt me!" 

"Well then ... your not alone..." said Rashu in a cold voice.

"We call him The Doppelganger."

"The Doppelganger?"

"Are you a recorder or something? Just shut the hell up and listen."

"A story goes that 1200 years ago there was a blonde swordsmen hunting Jakks in Geffen Tower-"

"Jakks...?"

"I said shut the hell up and listen!"

To be continued... 

* * *

Author Notes:

* * *

1. The story was originally intended to end at "My name is... just call me Rashu.", however due to plot points and

longitivity (Is that even spelt right?) I couldn't of.

2. When Rashu says "I said shut the hell up and listen!" he originally said "What did I just say?! Shut the 

(censored) up and listen!" but removed for sentance fluency.

3. This section was solely influenced on the fact in the story Ragnarocum 

() by Kriim there was intended to be a chapter where Starfire 

and an another char were in a box nude fondling eachother and when I mentioned this removed chapter in a 

review and he deleted the entire story, remade it (Note the sorrysorrysorry etc. etc. summary) and restricted my

reviewing abilities in the new version. I goto school with him so meh, I'll straighten his arse up. 


	2. Chapter 1

~Shattered Swordsmen I : Tainted Sigil

by Juan Sloan.

When you review this story please add in any constructive criticism.

* * *

Disclaimer:

* * *

RAGNAROK is a trademark owned by Lee Myoung-Jin (DTDS studio)   
  
Trademark and Other Intellectual Property Rights and Notices © Gravity Corp. and Lee Myoung-Jin.   
  
© GRAVITY Corp. 2001 ALL RIGHTS RESERVED   
  
Remember that I own neither Ragnarok Online nor Ragnarok: Into the Abyss. 

* * *

Warning :

* * *

This specific piece of writing contains some contain that may be innapropriate for children under the age of 11, 

according the fanfiction.net standards I have to rate it PG-13 however most 11~+ year olds can handle whats

in this story; Violent Content, Excessive Swearing, Sexual Driven Inside Jokes, Sexual Innuendo.

* * *

Characters this Chapter: 

* * *

Alice, Doppelganger [1] , Doppelganger [2], Dustin, Nightmares, Whispers. 

* * *

Chapter I:

*Note: This chapter takes place before the "Prologue" chapter.

"Dustin, be reasonable! Its just common folklore, Doppelganger doesn't exist and you god damnit know it!"

"No Alice, you be reasonable. How can you assume he doesn't exist, when you HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN TO GEFFEN!" 

Alice shoved Dustin against the Geffen Tower slightly bruising his neck.

"Your so damn stubborn Dustin! I'm not going to be a part of this senseless scavanger hunt!"

"Looking for a god damn-"

"DEMON!" shouted Alice taunting Dustin

"That doesn't even exist!"

Dustin shrugged.

"Alright Alice, then just don't come, thats why I have POTS."

Frustrated, Alice stomped away heading toward Glast Heim.

"Geese, she must have PMS or something.." Dustin said to himself. 

"Your not headed to see the Doppelganger are you?" asked a cloaked Assassin walking towards Dustin.

"Not you too..."

"Mmmph?" asked the Assassin puzzled.

"Erm nothing... if it really matters yeah I am..."

The Assassin held his Jur's blade close to Dustin's neck.

"You better not go... or you'll suffer a faight worse than death... "

"Oh so you believe in him too?"

"I don't believe in him... You don't need to believe in him... No matter what anybody says... no

matter what the Pronterian Royal Constable wants you to believe... he (censor)ing exists." said the Assassin 

slowing pulling his Jur away from Dustin.

"The Pronterian Royal Constable is planning on passing a bill that restricts Geffenians from visiting Prontera and Izlude... Its a conspiracy to stop the truth from spreading to Prontera... They think it will be passed... My Jur says different."

"Sorry to dissapoint you whoever the hell you are-"

"Call me Espe..."

"Espe, but I don't care about any of this, I just wanted to see if he existed..."

"I don't have time to deal with irritating bastards like you ... incase you haven't (censor)ing noticed yet, Rune Midgards gone to HELL AND BACK in the past few weeks, Its not enough that Baphomets been released, but...!"

"But what!? BUT WHAT!? I'm not any (censor)ing part of this and you can't make me do jack shit!"

"Oh yes I can you little shit..." Espe whispered in Dustin's ear slowly impaling him with his Jur.

"GAH!"

"Put that boy down!" yelled one of the Guards looking upon that horrible site.

"Make me god damnit! MAKE ME!"

To be continued... 

* * *

Author Notes:

* * *

1. First dialog by Alice was originally intended to be "This Doppelganger bullshit is what it is-Bullshit!" 

2. First dialog by Alice however wasn't intended to include "Doppelganger doesn't exist and you god damnit know it!". However I needed that comment to create a plot point.

3. When the cloaked Assassin asked "Doppelganger doesn't exist and you god damnit know it!", Dustin was originally intended to say "Whats it to you?" but it sounded too corny in a dramatic moment like that.

4. The cloaked Assassin was originally only intended to say "No shit sherlock..." instead of "I don't believe in him... You don't need to believe in him... No matter what anybody says... no matter what the Pronterian Royal Constable wants you to believe... he (censor)ing exists."

5. Yes "My Jur says different." means hes going to Assassinate someone. 

6. The next chapter and maybe the one after that will be before the prologue.

7. "Oh yes I can you little shit..." was originally intended to just be "Oh yes I can..." however changed for drama. 

8. Chapter was originally intended to end at "Oh yes I can you little shit..."


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

~Shattered Swordsmen I : Tainted Sigil

by Juan Sloan.

**When you review this story please add in any constructive criticism.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

* * *

RAGNAROK is a trademark owned by Lee Myoung-Jin (DTDS studio)   
  
Trademark and Other Intellectual Property Rights and Notices © Gravity Corp. and Lee Myoung-Jin.   
  
© GRAVITY Corp. 2001 ALL RIGHTS RESERVED   
  
Remember that I own neither Ragnarok Online nor Ragnarok: Into the Abyss. 

* * *

**Warning**

* * *

This specific piece of writing contains some contain that may be innapropriate for children under the age of 11, 

according the fanfiction.net standards I have to rate it PG-13 however most 11~+ year olds can handle whats

in this story; Violent Content, Excessive Swearing, Sexual Driven Inside Jokes, Sexual Innuendo.

* * *

**Characters this Chapter**

* * *

Alice, Doppelganger [1] , Doppelganger [2], Dustin, Nightmares, Whispers. 

* * *

**Chapter I Part II:**

_*Note: This chapter takes place before the "Prologue" chapter._

_*Note: ~~~= Schenario Transition_

"So the authories want to "straighten" up my behaviour? Huh? I'll take on every single one of you!" Espe threatened.

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say can or will be -"

Espe struck his Jur in the Geffenian Guard's stomach wounding him.

"YOU BASTARD!" the Guard screamed in pain.

"Calm down ?! CALM DOWN?! How in the hell am I supposed to calm down when the whole (censor)ing governments hiding the truth from us?!" Espe whispered in the Guard's ears.

"What?" Dustin asked.

Espe took his left handed Jur and with one strike of desperation he stabbed the Guard in his heart killing him.

"Holy shit!"

Dustin slowly backed away from Espe.

Espe looked over the crowd,

"What the hell are you looking at!? Haven't you ever seen somebody (censor)ing die!?"

Silence drew over the crowd as two Pronterian Guards wielding Pikes slowly walked over to Espe.

"Your coming with me!" one Guard said facing his pike in the direction of Espe.

Dustin slowly pissed himself as the two warriors argued without end.

~~~

Hours after the argueing finally ended as the Guards impaled Espe with both their Pikes at the same time causing unbarable pain to him.

"Damn..." Espe whispered in a cracked voice. 

"Meet me in Geffenia Dustin... Midgard depends on you..."

~~~ 

Dustin stood in Geffenia leaning against a damp wall waitiing for Espe. 

"This is pointless... Theres no way in hell Espe's going to escape from the Pronterian Royal Constable, rumour goes they feed vigilantes and anarchists to the Maya Puples in the Prontera Guild Dungeons..."

A ghostly looking creature known as Whisper approached Dustin with the face resembling Scream©'s.

"Stay away..." the Whisper said in a slightly distorted high pitched voice.

Dustin slowly crawled back as two more Whispers strolled close.

"The screams of a thousand victoms will feel your soul as his blade rips through not only your skin... but your soul..." " the three ghosts spoke at the same time.

Dustin swung his Rapier at one of the Whispers but it just passed through.

"What in the ..."

Before Dustin finished his awkward comment the three Whispers slowly faded away.

Frightened by their comments Dustin sat sideways on the damp floor in the fetal position, horrified to look beyond him. Just as Dustin was about to finally lift his head up he felt a poke on his shoulder and screamed.

"Calm down Dustin... Its just me... Espe..."

Something felt disturbing about Espe, his skin had turn a paleish white colour and the skin under his eyes were incredibly dark.

"Dustin...? Dustin...?" Espe asked in a slow deep voice.

"... Oh! What?"

"Look over there... Look at that Swordsmen grasping the pendant closely..."

"Theres a sigil in the pendant... Rather horrific looking if you ask me..."

"...Tainted..."

"What?"

* * *

**Author Notes**

* * *

1. I totally forgot about the "Characters in this Chapter" area in Chapter 1 and noticed how it was missing a horrible ammount of characters in that section, so instead of this being Chapter 2 I had to make it Chapter 1 Part 

2. This is probably the only Chapter without any honest cuts, mostly only edits.

3. Notice how Espe's not in the "Characters in this Chapter" area yet "Doppelganger [2]" is, and how there is no character named Doppelganger [2].

4. Broke 1000 words today, as a celebration I'm releasing a special Chapter 2 unedited/uncut edition as a seperate story, and this is a Chapter your going to want unedited... this is where the sexual innuendo comes into question... 

5. By the way.. I made Dustin pee himself just for kicks.

6. Yes Espe is undead at the end of this Chapter. 

7. Whooh stories ironing out now! Go me! 


End file.
